The subject disclosure generally relates to e-mail messages, and, in particular, to managing e-mail filters.
Existing e-mail service providers offer users the capability of organizing incoming e-mail within different e-mail folders or labels using incoming e-mail filters. Typically, for each e-mail folder or label, the user has to individually indicate one or more filter criteria to generate an e-mail filter to detect e-mail that is to be organized within the e-mail folder. Furthermore, to view and modify existing e-mail filters, the user generally has to select each e-mail filter individually.
Additionally, it may be difficult to confirm that an e-mail filter is correctly applied to e-mail messages. Thus, a more efficient manner of creating, viewing and managing e-mail filters may be desirable.